Brødrene Dal i jakten på Glasshytta midt i Lillehammer sentrum
Brødrene Dal i jakten på Glasshytta midt i Lillehammer sentrum, også kalt bare Brødrene Dal og jakten på Glasshytta, er et hørespill laget for Hadeland Glassverk i 1983. Kassetten inneholder en rekke korte innslag med Brødrene Dal, med jevnlige musikalske innslag. Handling Byggsuppe Brødrene ventet spent mens Roms lagde byggsuppe til middag. Under måltidet satte de på radioen for å høre på ønskekonserten, og fikk en hilsen fra professor Virvel i Glassblåserhytten på Lillehammer. Hilsenen lød "Hjelp!". Fortellerens telefonsvarer del 1 Brødrene var forvirret, men kom raskt til at professoren måtte befinne seg på Hadeland Glassverks ny glasshytte på Lillehammer. Hvordan de skulle hjelpe ham var en annen sak. Roms mente de burde ringe Fortelleren og spørre om råd, men de kom kun frem til en automatisk telefonsvarer der Fortelleren selv hadde lagt igjen melding etter pipetonen. Meldingen varte kun i ti sekunder, og alt han rakk å fortelle var at han spilte inn meldingen dagen før og ikke hadde mye tid igjen. Fortellerens telefonsvarer del 2 Deretter ble brødrene Dal oppringt av den automatiske telefonsvareren igjen, som denne gangen ringte fra en telefonkiosk nede i gata. Han prøvde å fortelle hvilket fremkomstmiddel de tre hadde bestemt seg for å dra til Glasshytta i, men gikk tom for småmynt og ble avbrutt nok en gang. Elvegris ikke kunne brukes siden den lå til trutning, Stjernegris hadde blitt ødelagt av tyskerne, Julegris var punktert og Hurtigris var spist opp av uhyret i Loch Ness. Verken Elveblest, Svinesti, Grisepest, Syltestrikk, Hoppestokk, Svinekam, Lutefisk, Sylteagurk, Fårepels, Suppegjøk, Froskelår, Miltbrann, Vaffeljern, Gangsperre, Feltvebel, Nesestyver eller bussen var gode nok heller. Roms foreslo de heller skulle ta en plate, noe de to andre var enige i. Juballong Heldigvis fant brødrene den gamle varmluftballongen Juballong i kjelleren. Den hadde stått ubrukt siden de reiste jorden rundt på 79 dager og kom inn i Guinness' rekordbok. Da de prøvde å lette innså de at de hadde for tung last, og kvittet seg med Brumunds biljardbord og flygelet. Dette gjorde susen, men guttene rakk så vidt å nyte utsikten før noe kom mot dem og fikk dem til å falle. Automatisk telefonspørrer Fortellerens automatiske telefonspørrer spurte hva som hadde skjedd, og om dette allerede var slutten på begynnelsen på jakten på professor Virvel og Hadeland Glassverks nye glåssblåserhytte på Lillehammer. Hadde Juballong blitt truffet av lyn, av Vålerenga, av Skeid eller følte den seg muligens bare truffet? Kunne ballongen ha kollidert med P2, som var på luften samtidig? Brumund lapper ballongen Heldigvis fikk Brumund lappet ballongen, og det holdt med en hundrelapp. Gaus slo fast at de likevel fortsatt sank, og brødrene begynte å blåse opp ballongen, som rettet opp kursen. Roms og Brumund gjettet at kollisjonen kunne ha vært forårsaket av en fugl, en flyvende mare eller Supermann, før Gaus forklarte at han hadde sagt "jet", ikke "gjett". Siden jeten var på størrelse med et modellfly, mente Brumund det måtte ha vært et jet-sett (Bygg din egen jet). Plutselig oppdaget brødrene at det satt en hakkespett på ballongen, og de ble livredde for at ballongen skulle punktere. Roms mente de var trygge siden ballongen var av gummi og hakkespetter går på tre, men Gaus minnet ham på at de selv var jo tre! Lyden av luft som slipper ut av en ballong lød, og den første siden av kassetten var ferdigspilt. Den store skogs-spørrekonkurransen 1 Kassettens side to begynner med Fortellerens stemme, som forteller at brødrene Dal landet midt i bushen. I skogen kom brødrene fram til en lysning der flere hundre mennesker var samlet rundt en scene. På scenen ledet en mann med mikrofon den store skogs-spørrekonkurransen, der både deltaker B, Birger Brokk, og deltaker A, Borgar Brekk, var på plass i hvert sitt bur, og begge svarte de ikke kunne høre programlederen. Ingen av dem forsto heller de kompliserte reglene, og dommer Harry Krishna sa kun "Hva?". Reglene var så genialt utviklet at de allerede kunne utpeke "deltaker A, Birger Brokk" som vinner av 10 000 blanke kroner, uten engang å ha spilt. Da Birger poengterte at han var deltaker B, mente programlederen det måtte være feil med reglene, og tok en ny konkurranse. Den store skogs-spørrekonkurransen 2 Neste konkurranse inkluderte en ny deltaker som presenterte seg selv som Carl-Johan Cardigan, men det var feil svar. Han prøvde igjen med Jon-Cecilie Takskjegg, som var så nær at programlederen godtok det. Hans svar på spørsmålet om hvor mye seks pluss syv er var Hadeland Glassverks nye glassblåserhytte på Lillehammer, og siden Lillehammer er så nær Tretten godkjente programlederen svaret. Deltakeren valgte seg "Konsert for strykere og glassblåsere i hil-dur" av Jørn Sebastian Bart, men den hadde de ikke, så han fikk en annen i stedet. Hadeland Brødrene Dal skjønte utfra deltakerens svar at de måtte være i nærheten av målet. Badet i ettermiddagssol fant de Glasshytta. En mann som sto utenfor forklarte, mellom store mengder av "Ha det, ha det" at dette ikke var glassblåserhytten på Lillehammer, men den på Hadeland (nærmere bestemt Jevnaker). Mannen sa det ville ta minst tre-fire sketsjer å komme til riktig glassblåserhytte, og brødrene måtte ty til hurtigspoling for å komme seg dit i tide. De nådde Storgaten i Lillehammer så fort at de kom før neste sketsj, og måtte spille en plate for å slå ihjel tiden. Veien til den nye Glassblåserhytten Da guttene ikke kunne hjelpe en dame med veien til Glasshytten, fortalte hun dem i stedet at de kunne finne hytta midt i sentrum et lite stykke unna. Veteranbilklubben De tre brødrene kom seg ned Lysgårdsveien, men Gaus ble distrahert av en lekker bil som sto parkert. En gammel mann presenterte seg som formannen i den lokale veteranbilklubben og bilens eier, til tross for at bilen var splitter ny. Det viste seg å være bilenes eiere som var veteraner, ikke bilene selv. De 40-50 rike medlemmene kjøpte seg nye biler årlig og råkjørte rundt i sentrum. Klubben hadde ingen tilknytning til norsk kjøretøyhistorisk museum, til tross for at det lå like i nærheten. Med de ordene suste formannen avgårde i bilen sin. Glassblåserhytta Brødrene Dal kom forbløffet inn i Glasshytta og beundret det vakre håndverket og arbeidsmoralen til de ansatte. Fortelleren skjøt inn at brødrene var så imponert at de glemte hvorfor de var kommet, og at lytteren aldri vil få vite hva som skjedde med professor Virvel (med mindre du tar en tur dit selv, og kanskje ikke da heller). Sanger * All the Love in the World med Dionne Warwick (spilt på ønskekonserten etter Virvels nødrop) * Främling med Carola Häggkvist (spilt etter Fortellerens talemelding) * Memory fra Andrew Lloyd Webbers "Cats" (platen Roms tar) * Up Where We Belong med Joe Cocker og Jennifer Warnes (idet Juballong styrter) * Never Again med Tomas Ledin og Agnetha Fältskog (spilt på luften på P2 da Juballong styrtet) * Total Eclipse of the Heart med Bonnie Tyler (spilt mens programlederen fant frem ny konkurranse) * Save Your Love med Renée og Renato (spilt som Jon-Cecilie Takskjeggs premie for seieren) * Julie med Daniel (spilt mens brødrene ventet på neste sketsj i Storgata) * We've Got Tonight med Kenny Rogers og Sheena Easton (spilt etter veibeskrivelsen til hytta) * The Heat is On med Agnetha Fältskog (spilt etter veteranbilklubbformannen kjørte avgårde) Trivia * Dette er en av de få ekspedisjonene til brødrene der de ikke når sitt mål til slutt. Riktignok fant de aldri ut hva professor Drøvels hemmelighet var, knuste Spektralstaven og mistet Urk og Ungdomskilden, så nederlag er ikke ukjent for dem. * Agnetha Fältskog er den eneste artisten som deltar på mer enn ett av sanginnslagene (Never Again og The Heat is On). * Brumund beskriver rekordferden med Juballong med utsagnet "Det var ingeniør Andrée boller!", som i tillegg til å spille på "det var andre boller" er en referanse til den svenske ingeniøren Salomon August Andrée, som omkom under forsøket på å nå Nordpolen i ballongen "Örnen". * En flyvende mare, som Roms foreslår at kan ha truffet ballongen, er navnet på et brytegrep der du kaster motstanderen over ryggen. * Under hurtigspolingen er det mulig å høre at den første sketsjen begynner med "En mann kom seg unna med 200 000 kroner! Ja, men jeg skulle..", men etter dette blir lydkvaliteten fort altfor utydelig. * Jet-settet "Bygg din egen jet" er et ordspill på "jetset", som ble brukt på 1950-tallet for å beskrive grupper med velstående trendsettere. Kilder * Brødrene Dal I Jakten På Glasshytta Midt I Lillehammer Sentrum (Originalen), lastet opp på YouTube av "Flammeslange" {| class="toccolours" align="center" style="margin:0 auto; width: 90%; text-align:center;" Kategori:Jakten på Glasshytta